


Mr. Sanders' Neighborhood

by Amazable01, TheObsessor



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazable01/pseuds/Amazable01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessor/pseuds/TheObsessor





	1. Chapter 1

Logan lived in a quiet town, where extraordinary things never happened, and he’s always been fine with that. Today is peaceful as it is every day, so… why does today feel different? 

He had awoken at the usual time of 6am, ate a healthy breakfast and began on chores. Logan had the whole house swept, mopped and vacuumed by 8, planning to get to laundry once he fetches the mail just like every Saturday Morning. 

Logan puts the vacuum back in the closet before heading out the front door. He blinks almost owlishly, stepping outside to hear singing.

The source of the sound comes from his right, another man that looks like the stereotypical Prince Charming from children's fairy-tales. The outfit they wear further affirms the idea. It may even be contributing to making him look even stranger as he continues to sing to the birds sitting in a nearby tree.

The man looks over, spotting Logan watching him in bewilderment. He greets him with an enthusiastic wave and a bright smile as if his behaviour is perfectly normal. 

Before Logan can process any of this, the gentleman is striding over to him. The princely figure introduces himself with a small bow. “Hello fine sir! I’m sure I need no introduction as you must know who I am already.” The stranger places a hand to his chest with a flourish, his tone dramatic. “I must apologize on mine own behalf for not coming to greet you sooner, but I have been busy redecorating the insides of my new home.”

Noting that the stranger has SOME form of manners, however odd he seems to act, Logan tries to remain polite, despite the fact he would rather hide in his house and avoid the odd person. “I believe you are mistaken, as I do not know who you are-”

The stranger promptly interrupts Logan, a string of offended noises escaping his lips “You don’t know who I am?! I am Roman Charming!” Making a dramatic pose as if that’s supposed to help jog Logan’s memory, Roman gives him a waiting glance.

Logan quickly shakes his head. “Sorry, I’ve never heard of you before. Are you some kind of... children’s entertainer?” He gestures towards Roman’s royal attire, expecting that to be the answer as to why he was dressed in such unusual garb.

“What?!” Roman appears even more offended and agitated than when Logan admitted he didn’t know the man, “I will have you know that I am ROYALTY, you peasant!” 

This guy is clearly mental! Logan raised his hands, trying to come off non-threatening, fearful the man would grow angry. Knowing how strange he was acting, there is no telling what he might do. “I do apologize for the mistake, sir. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have chores to finish.” Leaving his mail to sit in the mailbox, Logan hastily enters the safety of his home before the other could protest. Carefully making sure to lock the door, he breathes a sigh of relief, thankful to be away from the insanity outside.

Maybe if I’m careful, I don’t have to face any more of that ridiculousness, Logan muses.

Despite his best efforts, however, Logan might as well give up trying to avoid Roman. The man must be used to getting lots of attention, and seeing as there isn’t anyone else in the neighborhood other than them, Roman would often attempt to seek it out from Logan, much to the annoyance of the latter.

\--------------------

Logan huffs with annoyance. Roman had followed him to work several times now, often talking about nonsensical things and being an overall distraction. And a nuisance, to top that. Logan had been contemplating kicking him out, when Roman wandered off into the bookshelves. Deep within the novels and biographies, lies an oasis of imagination and naivety. The children’s section.

Taking advantage of the moment of reprieve, Logan begins putting away some of the returned books. He hadn’t realized how long Roman had been gone until he realized that most of the books had been return to their places, and only a few remained on the return cart.

In his peripheral vision, as he puts another book back in place, he notices the manager heading off towards the children’s section. Logan doesn’t think twice of it as he continues working. She is the owner of the place, after all. Seeing her check up on things was nor-Shit! 

Roman was still in there! She would likely not take too kindly to his strange delusions, nor would Roman take how she would react very well. 

Making haste, Logan races off to the children’s section. He looks around, scanning the area.

The ceiling had been repainted into a bright blue, the walls depicting a forest that supposedly surrounded the kids as they played. Bookshelves were designed to look like trees sprouting with knowledge. A playset sits in the corner, a child-sized tower that could be climbed and played around. The tower was connected to the reading room, which was painted to look like a gigantic castle, where activities would often be held. A glass doorway across from the reading room lead to a outdoor garden, where stepping stones and benches often held older children finishing up a book, or younger kids enjoying the sun. A dragon statue laid outside, as well, to bring the inside theme into the garden.

All personal opinions aside, it had become a good place for children to stay, compared to the dark wood and clean counters of the normal library outside.

Logan spots the manager watching Roman. She doesn't look at all like he was expecting. Hesitantly he stands next to her, copying her as they watch Roman.

Roman is sitting by the child-sized tower, the children scattered around him in awe as he reads, no, dramatically acts out the story. A couple times he purposefully played the scene wrong, and with laughter the children would correct him as he feigned ignorance.

As Roman finishes up the book, Logan hears the manager hum in thought before walking over to Roman and pulling him aside to talk. 

Logan quickly followed, hoping to keep the peace if things were to start escalating, only to freeze as she proposed something to Roman. 

“I would be delighted!” Roman cheers, before turning to Logan, beaming. “I get to work with you now! How about that!” 

Logan felt his brain shutting down. “...what?”

“I get to keep the little gremlins occupied while their guardians get their business done here! Isn’t that spectacular news?!” 

“I believe I might require some air.”

Leaving the two before they could respond, Logan exits the children’s section and the library. He uses an arm to lean against the wall, taking some much needed deep breaths. 

Not only did he have Roman as his neighbor, but now he was stuck working with him, too!

\-------------------------------------

Roman believed he was royalty. And not just any royalty, but the child of Cinderella, someone who didn’t exist to begin with. 

He’d searched everywhere for the so called “Storybrooke” that Roman claimed to have originated from, and it didn’t exist either! 

Footsteps sound close by, but Logan hardly notices them. There’s a much more important problem right now.

Did a Roman Charming even exist?! Who was he?! Where did he come from?! Why did he appear out of nowhere?!

A hand places itself softly on Logan’s shoulder. He mutters to himself as he turns, still caught up in his thoughts.

Roman jolts back, removing his hand like he had been burned. He looked bewilderedly at his hand, before shaking his head and turning his attention back on Logan, concerned. 

“Are you alright? You seemed a bit upset when you left the library.” 

Logan runs a hand through his hair, an anxious mess. “To be honest? No. I am not alright.”   
He points at Roman “The world apparently thinks it would be hilarious to ruin my perfect life with some neighbor who has delusions of being a nonexistent character! You’re CONSTANTLY harassing me for attention, and now I have to share my WORKSPACE with you?!?!” Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to bring his emotions back in check. “You don’t exist on ANY sites...h-how can I be sure your not some escaped convict, or madman?” 

Roman tilts his head contemplatively, his eyes saddened. “I guess there really is no way of knowing if I am a madman, since I technically don’t exist outside of home... I sometimes forget that.” He continues, sighing softly. “Even so, that is no excuse for my behavior. I am a prince, and I should act like one. I do tend to enjoy your company, however, so I hope you can forgive me, or we can start all of this over again.”

Logan just knew he was going to regret this decision in the future, and yet... seeing the sincere expression on Roman’s face had made him feel more than a little guilty 

With an exasperated sigh, Logan sealed his fate. “You're forgiven, just… I sometime need my own space, and for the love of all things celestial, PLEASE tone down your dramatics.” 

“Of course! I’ll make sure to be more considerate with both of those things!” He pauses. “Does... does this mean I should decline working here?”

“No, it’s fine. As long as you don’t distract me while I’m working, I’m fine with it.”

“Yes! Work buddies!” 

Logan might as well have lost his mind for what he just agreed to. Thankfully, the rest of the neighborhood will most likely fill with normal people to save his sanity.

After all, things couldn't get any weirder...

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

A soft sigh escapes Logan’s lips as he steers his car into his neighborhood. The library manager had closed it early due to one of her daughters falling ill. She had thought it would be best to use the day to take care of her child, explaining that they needn’t worry since they would work a full shift tomorrow.

The self proclaimed prince had kept his word and toned down his dramatics, acting with more consideration towards others. Although he occasionally can still be a bit of an obnoxious nuisance, Logan must admit his presence has grown on him a bit. Not that he’d ever tell the man that, of course.

Speaking of Roman, he had decided to take the opportunity to go shopping, claiming he needed more things to liven up his house with. Of course, this included more than a few complaints about how drab his home looked to make his point.

Shaking his head to himself at the memory, he refocuses his full attention back onto the view through the windshield, directing his car into his driveway and parking it.

Stepping out of the vehicle, Logan takes notice of a small moving van across the street. Boxes are strewn about outside of the truck, possibly too heavy for the new house owner. Speaking of the new house owner, they appear to be struggling with several boxes they had piled into their arms, while trying to avoid tripping on… what look to be several dogs in costumes running around their feet.

Deciding to try to be a gentleman, Logan walks over to offer his assistance to the troubled soul.

Upon a closer view of the young man, Logan can clearly see what one less professional as he could call a cute outfit. A pastel blue sweater worn under white overall shorts, and tall black cat stockings paired with white converse. Although, their absurdly bright and curly mop of pink hair is a bit of a distraction.

“Excuse me sir but, could I possibly assist you with those boxes?”

A surprised squeak comes from the man before he tries to turn around and look at Logan. His two soft, blue eyes peek at Logan from around the boxes.

The stranger lets out a small giggle before he speaks. “Oh, gosh, I didn’t here you come over! Of course you can help! Could you possibly grab that top box from my stack? Can’t quite see you with it there.” his bubbly voice carried a foreign accent

Logan quickly complies, taking the box from the man, leaving them both with one.

“Thank you SO much. If you hadn’t come to help, I might have dropped it on one of my babies!”

“I’m happy that I could help prevent such an travesty,” Looking down at one of the pets that have gathered around him by now, he’s confused. The animals curiously sniff him, and look him over. “It, um, would have been rather unfortunate, should anything happen to your, um... pets?”

What Logan had originally perceived to be dogs in costumes was not at all to be the case. Two of the creatures looked strangely like foxes, one being a fluffy, brown thing, and the other more auburn and orange with several tails. The last creature, however, is probably the most bizzare. The animal is teal, almost turtle like in shape, and with a possibly live and very large plant bulb seemingly growing out of its back.

“They’re not pets, they’re more than that! Well... I guess you’re TECHNICALLY right, seeing as some people view them that way?” He shakes his head, getting his thoughts back on track. “Anyways, we better get these boxes inside before our arms fall off.” He laughs a bit, going to place a box down inside the house

Logan follows suit, trying his best to casually avoid the “non-pets” as he enters the house. Placing the box into one of the several piles scatter throughout the place, Logan tries to ignore the annoying clutter in the home already.

“Oh goodness, I always forget my manners! My name is Patton Joy, but you can just call me Patton.” Kneeling down and attempting to hug all three of his “babies”, Patton continues. “And these three little lovelies are Yoko, Yuuna, and Misaki.”

Logan nervously adjusts his tie, watching Patton seemingly boop his nose to each of the odd creatures. “You can address me as Logan… If you, umm, don’t mind me asking, what exactly are those?” He gestures vaguely at the “animals” surrounding Patton.

Patton tilts his head to the side curiously. “Oh, I don’t mind in the slightest! They must not be very common here if you don’t recognize them.” He gently pets the nine tailed fox. “Yoko here is a Vulpix”

It seems to repeat Vulpix, as if in agreement. _Must be its bark..._

Patton points to the brown fox, and then the turtle thing. “Yuuna is an Eevee, and my sweet little Misaki is a Bulbasaur. I’ll finally be getting a Happiny when I complete my nurse training! ”

Taking note of the unfamiliar animal names for further research, Logan directs the conversation to something he actually understands. “You’re training to become a nurse?”

Patton stands back up, dusting himself off. “Yup! Just about everyone in my family is a nurse. I hope to follow in their footsteps, even if I’m a little special.” Swinging his arms cheerfully, Patton walks over to the front door, addressing Logan once once he’s there. “Now, will you be helping me with the rest of these boxes? Some of them are too heavy for me to get on my own, but I’m sure someone like yourself could handle them easy peasy!”

“It just so happens that I have nothing else planned for the day, so I can gladly aid you for the rest of the afternoon.”

* * *

 

Placing the last box down, Logan sighs. He can hear Patton cooing at his pets in another language from the corner of the room,

There’s a particularly loud sound from one of the creatures, causing Patton to gasp excitedly, and speak quickly.

Before Logan can move to try to investigate what’s got his new acquaintance so thrilled, his back pocket vibrates. Taking his phone from his pocket, a message from Roman pops up, asking where Logan is to show off a few of Roman‘s purchases.

With a roll of his eyes Logan quickly texted him back, informing the man of his whereabouts. There’s suddenly a loud bang, starting the logical man. Looking up, Logan finds Patton digging through a box, a box that had fallen over beside him.

“Patton, what on earth are you doing? I thought you were going through the boxes tomorrow?”

Patton pops out of the box, giggling. “I’m trying to find my baking pans! I want to bake some cookies for you, since you’re helping me.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that-” Logan’s interrupted by a loud knocking on the open front door of Patton’s house.

“I have arrived!”

Roman stands in the doorway, posing. He looks over, gasping. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me we had a new neighbor sooner, Logan! I would have canceled my shopping trip.”

“I was busy helping them move boxes, and therefore didn’t have time nor ability to message you.”

“What?! Ugh, if you had texted me I could have come to help too! You just wanted to hog the adorable young man to yourself, huh?”

“W-What?!” Splutters Logan, “I couldn’t, wouldn’t! I would NEVER do such a thing, Roman!”   
Roman looks him over before huffing. “Fine. I’ll let it slide. This time.”

“Um... Logan-kun, is this a friend of yours?” Patton asks, peeking out behind Logan to get a closer look at Roman, his pets doing the same motion.

“Hmm, more acquaintances, really.” Logan smirks at the gasps he had come to know as offended princey noises. “Patton meet Roman. Roman meet Patton.”

Roman takes a shallow bow. “It is a pleasure meeting you, dear Patton! I hope your stay is as joyous as mine has been!”

Patton giggles. “It’s nice to meet you too!”

Yoko, the “Vulpix” had walked over while they were talking, going to sniff at Roman. “Oh my stars!” He bends down. “And who are these adorable little angels?!?!”

Patton once again introduces the creatures, labelling them finally as “Pokemon”, and shortly after him and Roman are engaged in an energetic conversation about animals they both have encountered.

Logan can only shake his head and watch the two hyperactive males, hoping the next neighbor would be a bit calmer. He can already tell these two are going to be a lot to handle. 


	3. Chapter 3

“We could try Dr. Terrence’s office? He is the nicest veterinarian in town, and I’m sure he would be willing to take you on as an assistant.” 

 

Patton tilts his head in thought at the suggestion. “Possibly…”

 

This has been the back and forth for the past half hour, and Logan has slowly been losing his mind. The two of them, with Roman as a witness, have been walking around the town in an attempt to help Patton find a job, while continuing his nurse training.

 

Logan takes a deep breath, calming himself. “Patton, you have to decide on a place to work soon. I understand you have savings set aside, but that will not last very long. You will have to choose one of the offices we visited today.” 

 

“You can’t blame me for not liking the last one!” Patton pouts. “That doctor wasn’t very nice...” 

 

“I will admit he did have rather… different methods to handling animals, and I don’t blame you for not wanting to sta-”

 

“Specs, you really should have let me fight him! A miscreant like him should not be talking to ANYONE, much LESS caring for animals!” Roman piped up, dramatizing the situation, as always. “Every word he spoke was like spitting toads from a witch’s cauldron! Like snake venom dripping from fangs! Like-”

 

Logan interrupts, knowing Roman could keep going. “I think we get it, Roman.” 

 

Silence fills the air for an endless moment, the tension growing as the two stubborn men stare at one another.

 

That is, until Patton’s giggling breaks the tension. “Maybe we should take a little break from job hunting? I think I spotted a cute cafe a few blocks back-” 

 

An audible gasp escapes Roman’s mouth, before practically drags the two confused friends over to a clothing store. “We HAVE to go in here!”

 

“What!?! Why!?!”

 

“Because the clothes look AMAZING, and I MUST try some on! I shall perish if I do not!”

 

Despite Logan’s disinterest, Patton agrees, and Roman drags them in.

 

The clothing store’s variety is unparalleled, ranging from simple graphic tees to colorful formal wear for both males and females. 

 

Roman and Patton seem to drift off toward the dresses and skirts, insisting that Logan look too. The rational man would be happy simply sifting through the button ups, as he could do with a few long sleeves. Perhaps even another tie or two. 

 

However, Patton’s pleading puppy eyes had other ideas. A guilting and pouty gaze is all it takes before Logan begrudgingly finds himself going with the others.

 

Roman and Patton can only be described as a chorus of giggles as they search through the clothing, bringing each other things to try on and over all having a blast. They hop out of the dressing room each time, a new outfit and silly pose in tow, both acting like models walking down the runway. And, of course, Logan is the audience. 

 

He can’t help the small smile gracing his lips, the man surprisingly enjoying himself. Well, that is until he sees Roman stalking up to him with a pastel sundress.

 

“Oh no! I'm fine! I assure you that I am perfectly alright with just watching.”

 

Roman whines. “Aww, but what's the fun in that, calculator watch?!? The fun is actually trying them on!”

 

“Yeah!” Patton agrees, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. “If it makes you more comfortable, you could try something else? Just try it once, and, if you don't like it, we won't make you do any more.” His eyes widen, the adorable puppy eyes come out once more. “Please? Once? For me?”

 

_ Curse this cute man with his cute face, and his cute eyes. _

 

“... Alright, fine.” Logan promptly snatches the pastel dress from Roman's hands, before stomping off into the dressing room.

 

“Yes!!” Exclaim the two, happy to get their friend to join in on their fun.

 

A couple of moments go by, and then Logan sheepishly steps out of the changing room, blushing red with embarrassment. It’s almost unbelievable that he’s doing such a frivolous thing.

 

There's a beat of silence, before Roman and Patton’s excited twittering surrounds him. and showers the startled man in compliments.

 

“Oh my goodness Lo, you look so kawaii! And it fits your figure so well! And-” Patton slips into his mother tongue as he energetically rambles on. 

 

“By Osiris’ knee caps! We should have done this ages ago, you look stunning!” Roman can’t help but clap his hands excitedly. “I think I know some shoes that match that very well!” 

 

“...I don't know” Logan’s unsure tone brings Roman’s squeeing to a slow.

 

“Oh! You like the more professional style right? Stay right there!” He’s off before Logan can protest, leaving him to a still rambling Patton.

 

Accepting he won’t be getting out of this anytime soon, Logan makes an attempt at calming his emotional companion. “Patton, I must ask you to take a moment to breath. I can’t understand a single word you’re saying.”

 

Patton giggles before nodding, taking a couple deep breaths to calm himself. “Sorry, sorry. Just…” He coos. “You look so pretty in that dress, Logan-kun!” 

 

Logan will never admit the embarrassing sound he uttered from that sincere compliment.

 

Luckily, Roman is back just in time to save him from that embarrassment. “Alright, so a lot of business women wear these. I think you’ll like it.” He happily claims while holding up a black pencil skirt. “You can even wear it with your button up and tie!” 

 

Patton quickly holds up some shoes from one of the scattered boxes about them. “Oh! These flats I found earlier might fit you Logan! They would match with the outfit, too!” 

 

Hesitantly taking the two items, Logan quickly changes again and is able to step out of the changing room a bit more confident than the first time.

 

“This is... satisfactory.” 

 

“I knew you would like it! Here, I’ll buy it for you. My treat.” Roman boasts, already going to the cashier despite the other’s complaints. 

 

“What?! No, I can’t have you do that!” undeterred by Logan’s protesting, Roman demands the cashier ring up the price of the skirt

 

“Patton, bring your things too! We treat ourselves today!” 

 

After several failed attempts to convince Roman to change his mind, Logan ends up leaving with a bag containing the pencil skirt and flats. Roman and Patton both carried several bags of their own, seeming to be quite happy with themselves.

 

Logan can’t help but shake his head. “If we are going to continue to mindlessly shop, can we make a quick stop to a craft store? I require new pens.” 

 

Patton quickly nods in agreement. “Yes, of course! I could use more yarn myself. My sweet, little Yoko needs a new blanket!” He giggles. 

 

“Then onward! To the craft store!” Roman exclaimed taking the lead of the small group, humming an unfamiliar, and somewhat merry tune. 

 

Patton and Logan quickly follow behind him, varying amounts of enthusiasm for both as they head to the store a couple blocks down. A simple craft store, one that will do well to serve their needs.

 

Logan sees Roman stop, holding the door open for another young man. However, Logan can’t help but be perplexed when Roman seems to freeze up afterwards. 

 

Quickly letting go of the door, Roman turns back to his fellow compatriots. He seems a bit nervous, oddly. “We should go to a different store!” He exclaims “This one, um... doesn’t look like they have what we need! We should really get going...” Roman gently pushes both of the others in the opposite direction. 

 

Logan stands his ground, having heard enough. He had tried on skirts and shoes, and now he isn’t allowed to go to one of his favorite shops? Preposterous! “Roman, I do not understand your sudden change of attitude towards this store, but we are going in there and I am not leaving without my pens.” He swiftly side steps Roman, and once more walks towards the doors.

 

“B-but we can’t go in there!” Roman stutters. 

 

“Why?” Patton asks, tilting his head in that infuriatingly adorable way.  

 

Roman makes a few exasperated and frantic noises before he can get actual words out. “Be-because... we just CAN’T, Patton!!”

 

Logan can’t help being even more confused by this behavior, as well as become somewhat startled by the sudden gasp from Patton who nearly drives himself into a coughing fit.

 

“Oh. My. Goodness. Is this because of that kiddo you held the door open for?! Are you scared to go in cause they’re cute!?”

 

A bright pink blush covers Roman’s features as he looks horrifiedly at Patton. “NO!” He shrieks. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Logan grabs ahold of Roman’s arm. Gesturing with his head to the open door, Logan shows the giggling Patton where to go. “You’re being ridiculous. Whether they are attractive or not, we are going in to get our supplies.” He quickly shoves a now fighting Roman into the store after Patton.

 

If Logan didn’t know any better, he would most certainly say dealing with Roman feels like taking care of an unruly child. Who’s hyped up on sugar. And has been given glitter and spray paint to play with. Roman immediately dashes off to hide in one of the small shop isles, most likely to avoid the proclaimed “cute” stranger.

 

With a sigh, Logan trails after Roman, who is apparently trying to appear busy by looking through the shelves, all the while glancing around.

 

Finding several good black pens, Logan plucks them up before cooly addressing the crazy, pining man. “If you keep this up, you just might be able to scare them off.” 

 

Logan muses that if Roman had whipped his head around any faster, his neck would most likely have snapped. “Tell me. How does one go up to such an exquisite being, and explain to them that you want nothing more than to bask in their mystical glory for the rest of your worthless existence, Logan?”

 

“I-... I am... not sure?” Logan sputters finding himself speechless at the passionate question thrown his way.  _ How DOES one go about answering that in a rational manner? _

 

“Patton?!” Logan calls out worriedly. “I need assistance with the prince, as he appears to have lost his mind!” 

 

“There! Logan look!!” Roman whispers furiously, nearly bouncing in place in partially contained joy as he grabs Logan’s head, and forces him to look a couple aisles over.

 

In the aisle is a young man possibly around their age, fair skinned with dark eyes. However, half his face is practically shrouded by his purple hair. His ears were pierced with two rings on the top, and small, round gauges. 

 

They are dressed in darker clothing, ripped skinny jeans and a loose black shirt. The shirt slips from a loose sleeve, revealing a pale, bare shoulder. His shoulder is in strange contrast to his paint splattered arms, a couple of intricate tattoo sleeves adorning the skin as well. A black jacket lay tied around his waist, with purple plaid patch work adorning the incredibly worn out places.

 

Seemingly having found what he wanted, the young man dashes off towards the register. 

 

Roman releases Logan’s head at the stranger’s swift departure. “Logan, I think I’m in love...” He swoons.

 

“Falsehood. You don’t even know this person.” 

 

“It’s truly love at first sight…” If Roman currently had an aura around him, he’d be glowing pink with glittery hearts floating about him.

 

Logan squeezes the bridge of his nose.  _ Of course the fool believes he’s so much of a prince, that he would believe this kind of nonsense. _ “...That isn’t a real thing. It doesn’t work that way.” 

 

“What doesn’t work that way?” Patton by now has popped up behind Logan, curiously tilting his head with his arms full of yarn.

 

“I was just about to-”

 

”Patton! I’m in love!” Logan huffs in annoyance as Roman interrupts him, the two ignoring him at the thrilling prospect of romance.

 

“Really?!” The excitable man jumps a bit. “That’s amazing!”

 

“What?! No, Patton, please, do not encourage him.” With a shake of his head, Logan hopes he can bring some sense to Roman, before someone gets hurt. “You can’t just see someone, and declare love. It’s more complicated than that.”

 

Roman and Patton turn to look at him, clearly confused. “What do you mean?” 

 

“Well... Um... Normally, people get to know each other before they can determine if they are, in fact, in love.” 

 

“Well of course. We will have a grand adventure where I, and the dashing stranger of course, are stuck working together to save our loved ones! And during that time, we share our tragic pasts and fall madly in love. Possibly have our wedding shortly after, if they are comfortable with that.” Roman declares, matter of factly.

 

Patton scrunches up his eyebrows in thought. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen, Ro-Kun. After all, there is no evil to capture your loved ones.” 

 

“You are right, that is a problem. Most people I know fell in love that way, so I don’t really have any other ideas.” 

 

Logan takes a deep breath, praying for the patience to not lose it on these two. “How about the next time you talk to the person of your infatuation, you treat them like an average human being?” 

 

What Logan can only define as Offended Princey Noises occurs. “To treat someone of your desires as just... AVERAGE, is an insult! If you love them, you should treat them as a royal, as the nobleman that they deserve to be!” Roman lays a hand to his chest. “The one that is to be your other half, to be your soulmate, is more than anything else the world could POSSIBLY give you.” Logan can’t help but be slightly taken aback at Roman’s ever-increasingly intense gaze. “Trust me. I know love, Logan.”

 

“Well... On that note, maybe we should pay for our things?” Patton pipes up, looking worriedly over the two.

 

Logan nervously clears his throat before nodding. “Right, yes, we should do that, Patton.” He cautiously turns away from Roman, and follows Patton to the registers. He’s honestly a little perturbed by the little out of character moment the prince displayed. 

 

Roman is generally an overly passionate man, as far as Logan is able to tell see, but that was… something else.

 

_ I hope he’s okay... _


End file.
